Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well-known in the medical devices, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Some fluid infusion devices also include a force sensor designed to detect and indicate a pump malfunction and/or non-delivery of the medication to the patient due to a fluid path occlusion.
In some fluid infusion devices, the reservoir is obscured from the user by being contained inside a housing, thereby preventing the user from being able to visually monitor the amount of fluid remaining in the reservoir. Additionally, the reservoir could become disengaged from the drive system due to an unexpected anomaly within the pump drive system. Thus, it is desirable to inform the user of the remaining amount of fluid in the reservoir and notify the user in the event the reservoir becomes disengaged from the infusion device or there is an anomaly with the drive system.